Crying Eyes
by imXcoldX1891
Summary: After a nasty break-up, Naruto goes to a party hoping to get drunk to make the pain go away. He gets that and much more. Yaoi, SuiNaru


_**Crying Eyes**_

**Warnings:**** Yaoi (male on male), Swearing, and LEMON!! So if you don't like what you see then please don't read!**

**A/N: So I wanted to write another story and this popped into my head. I actually came up with the idea originally for Haku instead of Suigetsu, but I don't see much of this pairing. I hope you like it! Please review and tell me what you thought of it. It is only my second lemon and I wanna know how I did!**

**Crying Eyes**

'Oh God, I need someone tonight. I don't want to feel this way, even if it's only for a few hours. I need to feel wanted.' Those were Naruto's thoughts as he entered the college party. He immediately started to reconsider his decision to get drunk here instead of the local bar. "I need something to drink…"

A light blue haired man entered through the open doors of the party. He was new here and already people were inviting him to parties. 'I really don't want to be here, but I want to get laid. I haven't had any for a while and I'm in need!' Suigetsu groaned in his head as he made his way to the alcohol area. He spotted a blond chugging a beer. 'Hmmm…maybe he would be interested…' Suigetsu wanted to talk to the blond, but a guy with brown hair and triangles on his face beat him.

"Hey Naruto! I'm surprised the emo duck let you come….he's in the corner if you want to go make out with him!" Kiba slurred a little. "Wait before that, I challenge you to a drinking game!" Naruto started to look around once Kiba said that Sasuke was here. He spotted him in the corner, like Kiba had said, making out with some guy. 'Sasuke…Was I so worthless to you?' Sasuke had broken up with Naruto in the cruelest of ways only a few hours prior to the party.

**_Flashback_**

"Sasuke! Where are you? I brought over some lunch! It's your favorite!..." Naruto yelled cheerily through Sasuke's off-campus apartment. It was their 3rd year anniversary today.

'Hmm where's he at? He told me to come over...' Naruto was searching for Sasuke when he heard a noise. It was coming from the spare bedroom.

"What's that noise?" Naruto went to the door and slowly opened it. What he saw made his heart crack. There on the bed was Sasuke fucking one of Naruto's closest friends, Neji. He started to cry.

"Sasuke?" Naruto whispered.

"Oh good, you saw us. Now that you know that obviously you weren't good enough for me, go away so I can get back to Neji." Sasuke glared at Naruto, who in turn ran out of the apartment.

**_Flashback End_**

"Yeah sure Kiba. You're on" Naruto meekly said. They sat down and some random people brought A LOT of beer. "Alright Naru are you ready?" They started to drink the beer while people cheered them on.

Naruto won a little while later because Kiba passed out. Naruto's mission was partly accomplished; he was drunk.

Suigetsu was now officially hammered. He watched the blond, now known to him as Naruto, get drunker and drunker with each chug of beer. 'Some dude kept supplying me with beer….I wonder who it was….Doesn't matter now!' Suigetsu stumbled towards Naruto in hopes that he would be able to get a piece of that ass tonight.

"Hey Blondie!" Naruto slowly turned around because the room was spinning. "Hey yourself smurf!" Naruto smiled and laughed. Suigetsu laughed with him.

"Why don't we get out of here Blondie." Suigetsu smiled and leaned in to kiss Naruto. Naruto leaned in too. They started to make-out right in the middle of the room. When they ran out of air they broke apart and headed outside.

"Your dorm room or mine Blondie?" Suigetsu said while nibbling on Naruto's ear.

"Ahhh….mine's closer….mmmm…it's right over there." Naruto pointed it out.

They made their way to the dorm, stopping every once in a while to make out. Eventually they made it to the door, but it wouldn't open.

"Hmm…I need my card key….hold on." Naruto rummaged through his pockets for said item. "Got it!"

He tried sliding it through the slot, but the door still wouldn't open. "Why isn't it working?" Naruto pouted and Suigetsu took that as an invitation to suck on Naruto's bottom lip. Suigetsu wanted to be inside Naruto anyway that he could; his tongue would have to do for now. He grabbed Naruto's ass and made the blond gasp. He slipped his tongue inside his mouth and moaned. ' He tastes like beer, but he has a spicy cinnamon flavor…his natural flavor….hmmm…I like it. I want more!'

"Excuse me, but could you move away from the door? I need to get in." A voice from behind them said.

They moved out of the way a little, just enough so that the person could get by. They slipped inside behind the stranger.

"Hmmm…what floor and room?" Suigetsu said breathlessly.

"Aghh…let me think….second floor and room number 217…I think." He gave Suigetsu a sheepish smile.

"Up the stairs then!" Suigetsu lifted up Naruto and the blond wrapped his arms and legs around him. Naruto was kissing Suigetsu's face and neck the whole way up the stairs and to the room.

They entered the room with some difficulty with the key again, but they did make it in! They blindly stumbled their way through the room hoping to arrive at the bed. Unfortunately they went into the wrong room. They ended up in the bathroom. They unlatched themselves long enough to realize this. Naruto didn't have enough time to process this information, though. Suigetsu pushed him up against the nearest wall, which happened to be in the shower stall.

"Nnnngh…" Naruto started to pant as Suigetsu grinded his hips up into Naruto's; their covered erections pushing against one another.

"God…Blondie you feel so good…ughhhhh….but I want more." Suigetsu started to grind himself into Naruto faster and harder. Still keeping his pace, Suigetsu started to take Naruto's clothes off. Somehow in between taking off his pants and shoes he accidentally turned the shower on…and it was COLD.

"Holy shit!" They both jumped out of the way of the spray. They still got wet and the cold water sobered them up a lot. Suigetsu stepped away from Naruto and just looked away. Naruto saw this and became depressed. 'Great! The only time someone ever wants to be near me is if they're drunk! God, my life sucks so bad…' Naruto's face fell as those thoughts ran through his head. His body was becoming numb from standing under the freezing water for so long. Naruto was almost to tears by the time Suigetsu looked back at him.

'What? What's wrong with him? He looks so sad? Did I do something wrong…was it because I stopped? I was only thinking that maybe we should continue this on the bed, but maybe he doesn't want this anymore now that he sobered up. But the look in his eyes…he looks like he's about to cry…his eyes are crying out to me….he doesn't want to be alone tonight. I want him to feel like he's wanted...When the hell did I want this one-nighter to be more?! Oh yeah when he looked at me…such beautiful eyes…'

Suigetsu changed the temperature of the water from cold to warm. He stepped back under the spray and reached forward to gently grab Naruto's chin. He leaned in and gently kissed him. There was no tongue, but there was a soft sweetness to it.

"Blondie do you want to continue? I want to… really bad." He gently pushed his still erect self into Naruto. He softly started to grind. Naruto closed his eyes.

"Yes…I want to go on…." The wet blond whispered. Suigetsu kissed Naruto and took the rest of their clothes off. Suigetsu nipped at Naruto's swollen lips and licked his way down his jaw and then to Naruto's ear.

"Uggghhhh…..nnnnn…." Naruto moaned. He started to pant once again.

"Nggghhhnnnnnn…..please…I need to feel you inside me…ahhh…" Naruto pleaded to Suigetsu.

Sui nodded and lifted up Naruto to straddle his waste as he pushed him into the wall of the shower. He suddenly had a thought.

"Water isn't a great lubricant maybe we should move this to the bedroom?"

"No! Please, I need you now!" Naruto begged.

Suigetsu wasted no more time and pushed a finger into Naruto's entrance.

"Nnnn….more…." Naruto barely got the sentence out he was panting so much.

Sui pushed in another finger and then another, preparing Naruto for what was to come. He tried to pull out his fingers after a little while much to the dismay of the blond. Naruto said no and started to ride Sui's fingers.

"Oh God Blondie..you're so fucking hot right now. The way you look when you're riding my fingers is going to make me come. Let me be in you!" Suigetsu pleaded. He felt like he was going to burst. Just by Naruto riding his fingers no less!

Sui quickly pulled out his fingers before Naruto could protest he pushed himself into Naruto's hot cavern.

"Nhhhnnnnn…….oh…God…..you're so hot…and tight…ughhhhh…" Suigetsu moaned. Naruto wasn't fairing any better.

"Move! Oh God please fuck me!" He begged.

Suigetsu pulled his swollen cock out and slammed himself back in. He repeated the process. Changing his angle every so often in order to find Naruto's sweet spot.

"AHH!…Nnnnn…!"

'Found it. I don't know how much longer I can last. He's so tight!' Suigetsu thought.

He sped up his thrusts and pushed his cock into Naruto harder. He made sure he had a good grip on the blond before he reached in between their wet bodies to grab Naruto's dripping cock. He started to stroke and then pump it in tune with his thrusts into the blond.

The coil in Suigetsu's lower abdomen was tightening. He knew that he couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Ughhh..Nhnnnn..!" Sui moaned as he came into Naruto. He leaned against Naruto, shallowly thrusting into him. Then he stopped thrusting and pumping Naruto's engorged cock.

"Don't worry love I haven't forgotten about you…" Sui panted as Naruto started to whimper from lack of release.

"Please make me come!" Naruto said with his eyes tightly shut. He was thrusting his erection into Suigetsu's abdomen trying to get some type of release.

Sui pulled his half hard dick out of Naruto and gently carried him to the bed that was closest to the bathroom. He started to grind against Naruto, making himself fully hard.

"Ohhh…Blondie..you make me so hard…Nhnnn…Can you feel me? I'm hard already and it's because of you…haaaa…nghhhhnnn…." Suigetsu said while grinding even harder against Naruto's painfully swollen cock.

Suigetsu started to lick and nip his way down to Naruto's hips and then eventually to his cock. He saw the pre-cum that was steadily dripping and lapped it up.

"Ahhh! Oh God please!" Naruto begged for his release.

Sui took pity and started to suck on the tip of Naruto's dick. He licked and sucked and then he fully engulfed it.

"AHHH!!" Naruto screamed. He was so very close to coming.

Suigetsu started to bob his head on Naruto's cock and jerk himself off at the same time. Naruto started to thrust into Sui's mouth, while he masturbated even harder until finally.

"Ugghhh!!" Naruto came in Suigetsu's mouth; releasing his seed deep with in him. Naruto's cry of ecstasy was enough to make Sui come. With a loud moan he released himself. He jerked a little into his hand, spreading his cum all over his softening cock.

They came down from their orgasms a few moments later and fell asleep curled next to each other. Too tired to clean themselves off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto woke up the next day with a small headache and an empty bed. 'I thought that a one night stand would be good…and it was, in fact it was amazing, but I feel so much more alone now.' There was a knock on the door and Naruto wrapped a sheet around himself and got up to see who it was. He opened the door and saw a guy, but bags were blocking his face from view.

"Hey Blondie! I brought you some breakfast." The guy went around Naruto and set the bags on the desk near the bed.

"I wanted to give you a breakfast in bed, but I forgot to borrow your key so I had to knock." Suigetsu said sheepishly. "Sorry if I woke you."

Naruto was stunned. 'Why is he here?'

"Why are you here? I thought that was a one nighter." Naruto said as he looked away from the man.

"I'm here because I bought you breakfast and I …..I actually…kinda sorta want to get to know you better…and you know like take you out or something." Suigetsu blushed as he said this.

"So will you give me a chance?" Suigetsu handed Naruto a cup of coffee. Naruto smiled.

"Sure, I'd like that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fin!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Please review!


End file.
